kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser Koopa
King Bowser (originally from the Mario Series) is an Evil King of the Koopas, who joined Lord Gnaa's ranks after Gnaa restored him to normal size after he was shrunk by a black hole. He made his first appearance in Operation: DUTCHMAN with the other villains, discussing their plan with Lord Gnaa. He was then at the end of Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, telling Ganon and Eggman to calm down. In The Great Galactic Race, he and Eggman raced together in a mechanical Koopa Car during the race. In the end, they were wiped out by Nick's Revenge Rider. In "The Path of Scar", Bowser was there to watch Scarlet's transformation to a cat girl, then ordered his Koopas after her. He had a big role in Attitude Adjustment, where he served as the main villain. In that story, Lord Gnaa ordered Bowser to use his Darkness Cannon to turn the Giantess Fanny to evil. He, Phantom Gnaa, Bowser Jr., and Kammy Koopa tried doing so, but ended up being unknowingly crushed by Fanny all the time. When Bowser decided to throw in the towels, Phantom Gnaa demanded he get something done. Bowser then made a deal with Rumpel Stiltskin, where if Rumpel stole the Growth Potion and gave it to Bowser, Bowser could destroy the city and make a new Koopa Kingdom, and give Rumpel his own party castle. When Bowser drank the potion, he grew into a giant, and Fanny engaged him in a titanic battle. Fanny grabbed Bowser by the tail and tossed him into the sun, but he only turned into a skeleton. Fanny soon defeated Bowser after he was about to kill her brothers, and Fanny's love and concern for her brothers shrunk both her AND Bowser back to normal size. He made a brief appearance in Operation: DEATH-EGG, coming into Lord Gnaa's chamber wrapped in bandages and casts. Gnaa then ordered Bowser to recruit the Kremling Krew, and Bowser claimed that he and King K. Rool go way back. In Final Preparations, he was shown recruiting the K. Rool Brothers to Lord Gnaa's ranks, then was with the rest of Gnaa's legions at the end. 'Relationships:' 'Dr. Eggman' Eggman and Bowser seem pretty good friends. They used to compete in the Olympics. 'King K. Rool' Bowser seems friends with him, too. They are both evil reptile kings. 'Bowser Jr.' Bowser Jr. is Bowser's son. The young Koopa is loyal to his dad, and Bowser loves him for his desire to beat Mario. 'Kammy Koopa' Kammy is Bowser's advisor. She seems to go with him on missions. She also annoys him a lot. 'Mario' Mario has been Bowser's archenemy for years. He always foils Bowser's evil plans. 'Fanny Fulbright' Fanny kicked Bowser's butt when they were both giants. He's hated her ever since, and marks her as bad as Mario. 'Appearance:' Bowser is a turtle demon of some sorts. He has mostly yellow skin, with a green turtle shell with spikes. On his arms are big blue rings with spikes, and he also has sharp claws. He has firered eyebrows and hair, and has horns on his head. He also has a short spiked tail, which seems to be his weak point. 'Personality:' Bowser has sort of a cocky attitude, and a very short temper. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Benders Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Crossover Characters